Find The Pieces
by RandomReader26
Summary: ROTG AU. Jackson Overland's life is normal. That is until he and his friends, plus Sophie, entered a world no one knows about. A place where slaving people is valid. A place where sadistic leaders rule. A place of magic. Now, Jackson must find the missing pieces of the mystery weapon and save this world, along with his friends. With new allies, new friends, can he do it?


**C** **hapter 1: Snowball Fight**

 **"If you're not having fun, you're doing it wrong" -Alex Bogusky**

A stick breaks. The small figure whirled around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the attacker. At the hands of the small figure, is a snowball, ready to be thrown. Slowly, the figure crept through the forrest towards the direction of the sound. The bushes suddenly rattles when a small rabbit hopped out. The figure breathed a sigh of relief. As the figure turns its back to the bushes, another figure jumped down a tree and threw a snowball at the smaller figures face.

"Jackson!" The small kid yelled at the laughing teenager. The said teen has hazel brown eyes, that has a mischievous glint in them, and wild, messy brown hair underneath a black beanie with white snowflake patterns. He is wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt underneath a denim jacket, jeans, white and blue shoes and black fingerless gloves. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Worth the look on your face, Flee," Jackson said sending a grin at the small, raging brunette also with soft brown eyes wearing a pink sweater, that has a printed picture of a fairy at the left side, with small pockets and brown fur on the edges, brown pants and boots.

"That's unfair too! How was I supposed to find you if you hid in a tree!" Flee complained. "And you were hiding! It was against the rules in a snowball fight!"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And you and Sophie weren't hiding until Jamie managed to drive both of you out," Flee blushed out of embarrassment. Jackson walked away grinning.

"Oh come on, Jack! You and your friends have an unfair advantage! You're old and big," Flee said, as she ran to catch up with him.

"Right. We totally didn't try to offer you both to pair up with one of us. I seem to recall you saying that you're, I quote, 'going to whoop our butts'," Jack smirked. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of barking. A cross between a dog breed of Siberian Husky and a Great Dane with a snow white coat and unique blue eyes. The dog, at the height of just below Jack's hips, tackled and started licking Jack.

"Agh! Aero! Stop! That tickles!" Jack shouted while laughing. Flee giggled and earned the attention of the dog. Aero jumped off her owner and tackled Flee the same way as Jack. Flee laughed uncontrollably.

"Jack! Flee!" A voice called out. "There you guys are! We've been looking for you every!" Seven figures ran towards them, most of them around Jack's age and one of them around Flee's age.

The first one, is a female with short reddish-brown hair that just goes past her ears and wears a white cap. She has brown eyes, wears a white quarter-sleeve shirt which is hidden under her green sweater, a light green and white striped scarf, blue jeans, blue socks, and brown slip-on shoes. She is laughing as she runs ahead of the group.The second figure is a rather large female with a short dark brown hair cut past the ear amd dark brown eyes. She wears a black t-shirt underneath a light pink jacket, brown boots, pink striped tights, and black boots. Her face shows less emotion but her eyes show obvious relief in finding the two.

The third and fourth figures are twins. Both with brown curly hair, brown eyes and dark skin tone. The difference being the other wearing a red beanie concealing most of his hair, a blue cloat, with a big, purple line through the middle, outlined with thin, white lines. He also wears a black shirt under it, as well as white jeans and white rubber shoes. The other has his hair combed back and is wearing a red sweatshirt with huge, grey letters saying "Swag", black pants, yellow and red converse and grey gloves. Both of their faces are stretched into a big grin.

The next figure has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has red glasses and is wearing a green coat, with a brown t-shirt underneath, brown pants with yellow boots. He was panting heavily and his cheeks flushed with a tint of red as he tried to keep up with his friends. Despite the boy's exhaustion, he was smiling widely. The last two are siblings and were running at the same pace. The older one obviously slowing to allow the smaller to catch up. The older and bigger one that greeted them with an enthusiastic smile, is a male brunette with brown eyes and wore a blue and red stripped vest over a brown pull-over hoodie along with cyan colored pants and blue and red sneakers.

The last and smaller figure has emerald green eyes and an orange beanie covering over her messy blond hair with bangs cut short at her left eye and gets longer at her right eye. She is wearing a mint green polka dotted sweater, a picture of a cute little bunny big enough to occupy most of the sweaters front side, with forrest green winter pants and brown boots. She's giggling as she tries to get ahead of her brother, a cheery look in her face. The entire group gather around Jack and Flee as they caught their breaths.

"We wouldn't have taken long if someone hadn't cheated," Flee accused while recovering from their dogs latest 'attack'. Jack rolled his eyes. "You're such a cheater, i hope you know that."

"Don't start this up again," Jack groaned overdramatically. Aero barked happily.

"Again? How long have you guys been arguing about this?" The blonde boy with red glasses asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"My only answer to that, Monty, is i don't know," Jack stated.

"How much you wanna bet that this has been going on ever since the game started?" The one wearing a red beanie asked.

"I bet this is the reason why the snowball fight started." The one with brown curly hair combed back.

"Caleb, Claude, could you puh-lease not fuel the argument?" The female with short reddish brown hair pleaded.

"C'mon Pippa. You're just salty that you were the first one out," The boy wearing a vest teased.

"Jamie Bennett! You did not just say that!" Pippa shouted. He threw a snowball at Jamie. At the last second, Jamie managed to dodge. But it hit the person behind him. Slowly, the girl with pink jacket turned her back to them and bent to the ground.

"Oh shucks! I hit Cupcake!" Pippa frantically whispered. When Cupcake turned around, a snowball immediately hit her, causing her to drop the gigantic snowball she created. They all looked at Jack. He grinned.

"Snowball fight!" With that being said, snowballs were launched in the air.

Minutes passed, and the group of children were laying down on the snow, slightly shivering, but still laughing.

"Jamie, can they go with us to our house? Mom's making hot chocolate," The small blonde girl asked. Jamie chuckled.

"Sure thing, Soph," Claude started cheering.

"Alright! Mrs. Bennett's hot choco is the best!" Then he said his thanks, followed by everyone else.

"Hey," Jack nudged Jamie. "Last one at your house gets to dive in cold water!" And he took off running to the direction of the city.

"Jack! You stinkin' cheater!" Jamie yelled and went after his friend with Aero, the dog, following close behind. Everyone else followed suit.

Jack broke through the tree line first, followed by everyone else. Then stopped. Down the main street he saw a black limousine rounding the corner of the building. He shrunk to the back of the group, beside Flee and his dog. The main street is the longest street in Burgess, so it will take a few minutes for the limo to reach them. The group did their best to cover Jack and Flee while being casual. A couple of conversations were started.

Jack grinned. "Hey Flee, you go on ahead, okay?"

"Jack," Flee said in a warning tone. The car was driving at a slightly slower than normal pace, but it was approaching them quickly.

"I'll be fine. Tell Phil i'll catch up," He said. Flee sighed.

"You can't keep running away like this," She said. But one look on her brothers pleading eyes made her reconsider. "Fine. I'll cover you. But please. Don't stay out too long this time."

Jack's grin grew. Aero whined. "Thanks Flee," Then he ruffled his dogs fur. "You know you can come with me."

Aero barked happily and licked his face. Jack laughed and looks at Flee. "The offer stands for you too," Flee laughed.

"Unlike you, I would like my body intact. And I actually like being inside." The limo almost reached them now. Flee looked at Jack's eyes. "Bye Jack. Stay safe."

This time, Jack smirked. "Not in my vocabulary," Then he ran back to the forrest and climbed a tree, high enough to be covered but low enough to hear and see what's about to happen. Aero settled down behind the tree her master was currently on

The limo slowed to a stop. The driver got out. He is wearing a formal black suit, with no wrinkle or speck of dirt, red bow tie, polished shoes and has a buff form.His grey hair is neatly combed and his cold black eyes surveyed the group in front of him. When he spotted Flee, he bowed down and opened the backseat of the limousine.

"Miss Felicity, I believe it is time for you to be escorted to the mansion," The man's voice was low and gruff. Then he looked around. "But first, may I know the whereabouts of Mister Jackson?"

 _'Oh_ _no! i haven't thought of anything yet. Quick! Make something up Flee!_ ' She thought to herself. "Oh! Uhm. You see, about that Phil, he said he'll catch up. He... Uhh... went to..." Flee was cut off by Jamie.

"A friend of ours!" He blurted out. "We have a project and that friend really needed help."

"Yeah. We all know Good O' Jackie. Always lending a hand." Monty laughed nervously. Everyone held their breaths. Then Phil nodded.

"Alright. I will be sure to report it back to Mr. and Mrs. Overland," Flee climbed in the backseat and Phil shut the door. He was about to get in when he turned to the group of children. "Meanwhile, you go back to your parents, kids. It is starting to get dark." With that, he drove off. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Jack, you owe us big time," Jamie muttered. The whole group nodded in agreement and they set off to the Bennett's house.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, thanks guys," He dropped down to the ground he patted Aero's head. "Let's go to the lake, bud," Then they started to navigate through the forrest.


End file.
